herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wedge Antilles
Wedge Antilles was a secondary protagonist in Episodes IV through VI of the Star Wars Original Trilogy, and a supporting character in Episode IX of the Sequel Trilogy and in Rogue One. He was portrayed in the movies by Denis Lawson and David Ankrum. Like Han Solo, Antilles was a human male from Corellia. He is the stepfatheer of Snap Wexley. Canon Continuity An excellent pilot Antilles became known as a hero of the Rebel Alliance and New Republic. Antilles flew as Red Two at the Battle of Yavin and was one of the few to survive that battle. Becoming friends with Luke Skywalker, the two men formed and built Rogue Squadron into a renowned unit. Antilles fought alongside the other Rogues at Hoth, flying a snowspeeder that successfully tripped up and destroyed one of the AT-ATs advancing on the Rebel base. After the Battle of Hoth, Antilles took command as Skywalker focused on his Jedi training. Antilles flew as Red Leader in the Battle of Endor, helping strike the blow that destroyed the second Death Star alongside Lando Calrissian and becoming the only pilot to survive both Death Star runs. Following Endor Antilles was tasked with tracking down the Imperial remnant, which had dispersed to the edge of the galaxy. Antilles located the Imperials in the midst of a summit on Akiva, but was captured before he could warn the Republic. He was soon rescued by Norra Wexley and returned to report to Admiral Ackbar. Antilles helped Han, Chewie, Leia, and Ackbar liberate the Wookie homeworld of Kashyyyk. Afterwards the Republic publicly gave him a medal for his acts. Privately he was reprimanded for acting outside the chain of command. His squadron was shut down for their participation in the unauthorized mission, and Antilles was left in charge of a hanger while some of his squad mates had to leave military service altogether. Antilles later fought in the Battle of Jakku, which ended in a defeat for the Galactic Empire. After the signing of the Galactic Concordance, Antilles went to work on Hosnian Prime at the New Republic's new flight academy. Legends Continuity Antilles was orphaned at the age of seventeen when criminals taking off from his father's fueling platform caused a chain reaction that destroyed the station his family lived on. Antilles was able to acquire a freighter using settlement funds from the insurance company and began moving freight. Antilles joined the Rebellion after Imperial forces killed his girlfriend, Mala Tinero. Following the Battle of Endor Antilles was sent on a goodwill tour of a large number of worlds to convince them to join the Alliance. Two years after Endor Antilles spearheaded the rebuilding of Rogue Squadron, taking on pilots such as Gavin Darklighter - who was a cousin of his former squadmate Biggs Darklighter, Corran Horn, Nawara Ven, and Ooryl Qrygg. Antilles eventually married Iella Wessiri and fathered two daughters with her - Syal and Myri. Syal followed her father's footsteps and became a pilot, while Iella groomed Myri to become an intelligence agent. Gallery Images WedgeHelmetless-ROTJHD.jpg Wedge_Antilles.png Trivia *Denis Lawson was offered the chance to reprise his role for The Force Awakens, however he declined the opportunity. He reprised his role in The Rise of Skywalker. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Male Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Supporters Category:Warriors Category:Cosmic Protection